Освободи магию
Освободи магию ( ) — пятая из шести песен, исполненная в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы. Во время песни Директор Синч и другие Шедоуболты Кристальной академии давят на Научно-Искорку, чтобы та выпустила магию из кулона и использовала против Средней Школы Кантерлота, дабы победить в Играх дружбы. Песня является девятым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Русская версия = right|300px :Синч ::Я знаю: ты всегда была изгоем. ::Нелегко тебе, и это не секрет. ::Мне попадались пару раз ::Дети, как и ты, но класс ::Покидали все они в один момент. :Шедоуболты ::(О, а-о-а, о ::О, а-о-а) :Синч ::Понимаю, ты теряешься в сомненьях, (о-а) ::С таким умом легко не проживёшь. (о-о-о-о) ::Мы не можем проиграть! ::Я дала тебе понять, ::Что случится, если ты нас подведёшь. :Шедоуболты ::(О, а-о-а, о ::О, а-о-а) ::Используй силу, используй силу! ::Помоги нам победить! (а, а-а-а) ::Мы их не хуже, хоть и не дружим. (а-а-а) ::Ты должна так поступить! ::(О, а-о-а, о ::О, а-о-а) :Синч ::Эту силу примени же, ::Чтоб победа стала ближе,— ::Будет проигрыш трагедией для нас! (о-о-о-о) ::Нельзя такой шанс упускать — ::Чтобы локти не кусать, ::Силу магии узнай здесь и сейчас! :Шедоуболты ::(О, а-о-а, о ::О, а-о-а) ::Используй силу, используй силу! ::Речь о дружбе не идёт! ::Хотим добиться, убедиться, (а-а-а) ::Что проиграет нам Кантерлот! ::(О, а-о-а, о ::О, а-о-а) :Синч ::Я предлагаю лучший выход, ::Чтоб сделать выбор ты смогла! ::Узнаешь силу магии, ::Которую собрала. ::А мы получим, что хотели: ::У Кантерлота шансов нет! ::Наша школа победит... :Синч и Шедоуболты ::...и взлетит мой авторитет! :Шедоуболты ::Используй силу, используй силу! ::Мы не можем проиграть! ::Для пользы дела легко и смело (а-а-а) ::Должна решение ты принять! :Шедоуболты ::Освободи же магию скорей! :Шедоуболты ::Освободи же магию скорей! :Все ::Скорей! |-| Оригинал = right|300px :Синч ::I realize that you've always been an outcast ::It's not everyone at school who likes to think ::To find a student that's like you ::I've had one or maybe two ::But the good ones disappear before I blink :Шедоуболты ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Синч ::Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) ::It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::But if we don't win these games ::Well, I think I've made it plain ::What will happen if we have the losing scores! :Шедоуболты ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the magic, unleash the magic ::If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah) ::They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah) ::So then why can't we do the same? ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Синч ::Call it power, call it magic ::If we lose, it will be tragic ::More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::A chance like this won't come again ::You'll regret not giving in ::Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? :Шедоуболты ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the magic, unleash the magic ::We're not friends here after all ::Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah) ::Is seeing Canterlot High School fall ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Синч ::What I'm suggesting's very simple ::And since it's win-win on all scores ::We only want to learn about the ::Magic that you have stored ::And as for me and all the others ::We only want what we deserve ::That our school will clinch the win ::And my... :Синч и Шедоуболты ::...legacy will endure :Шедоуболты ::Unleash the magic, unleash the magic ::If we lose, then it's a crime ::But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) ::It's up to you to not fail this time :Шедоуболты ::Unleash the magic, free the magic now :Шедоуболты ::Unleash the magic, free the magic now :Все :: Now! Другие версии Примечания en:Unleash the Magic Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»